Valentine's Day
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have been together for three years. Can Yuki show Shuichi how much he love him, in words? Completed in time for Vday itself!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters

Valentine's Day

Chapter One

It had been three years since Yuki had told Shuichi that that he loved him. Yuki was not a romantic man but he loved Shuichi. He showed it in the way he kissed and in the way he held Shuichi.

Yuki stirred first. He looked over at Shuichi. The boy was spread out on the bed, naked. That was how they slept these days. Yuki was mean to Shuichi when they were awake, but when Shuichi was asleep Yuki was nice. He moved a lock of hair out of Shuichi's face. Shuichi still had a baby face that Yuki had fell in love with but it had changed. He still was emotional but he had become hard in the way he treated Yuki, he got easier. Even Yuki noticed that he had too much.

Shuichi turned over, away from Yuki. Yuki pushed Shuichi out of bed, just because. Shuichi hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell Yuki!" Shuichi shouted as he scrambled to get up. Yuki got out of bed and stretched. His body was long and lean. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a box of cigs and a lighter. "Why did you push me out of bed?" Shuichi asked setting on the edge of the bed.

"Cause I felt like it, I'm going to go take a shower." Yuki left with out even looking at Shuichi.

After his shower Yuki came out to dress. The bed was already made. Yuki dressed and then went to the bed. He hated that Shuichi had turned into the neat freak he was. Yuki noticed a slip of white paper on the bed, he picked is you and read.

Dear, Yuki

I thought you were mad at me so I left early.

Will be back late tonight. See you later.

Love,

Shuichi

Yuki left the bed alone and went to his workroom. He sat down at his desk and turned his laptop on. When is clicked on a message popped up saying, **Today is Valentine's Day**. Yuki closed it. He had been waiting for this day for months. He looked at his left hand and on the ring finger was a gold and silver ring. Yuki took it off to examine it, the gold was dull and the silver tarnished. Yuki put it back on and turned of his compute. He got up and left the room. He got to the door and put on his shoes and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shuichi got home late. The lights were off but there was a glow coming from the dinning room. Shuichi walked into the dinning room. There were about a dozen candles all around the room. In the middle of the table was a romantic dinner.

"Do you like it?" Yuki's voice came form behind. Shuichi turned around the see Yuki standing behind him. He hadn't seen Yuki come in the room. Yuki's shirt was unbutton and he has a cig in his mouth.

"Yes I do but why?" Shuichi left his mouth open in disbelief. Yuki took his cig out of his mouth, and put his hand to Shuichi's chin.

"You might want the close that before the flies come." The he kissed Shuichi deeply. Putting his tongue inside Shuichi's mouth. He didn't want to let go of the little boy. When they broke apart, Yuki took the Shuichi by the hand to the table. "I made all your faves." They both sat down but nether of them were hungry for dinner, but they did want desert.

Halfway thru their dinner Yuki could no longer deny his urges. Yuki looked at Shuichi, then got up and pulled the boy from his chair and pulled him into another deep,

soul-sealing kiss. "Do you want desert?" Shuichi nodded. Yuki took him to the bed room. Even the bed room was romantic. Candles, chocolate, and satin sheets. "I went all out for you." Yuki said as he shut the door.

Shuichi just looked at him. "For me?" He squeaked with tears in his eyes. Yuki smiled as he began undoing Shuichi's shirt. When he was finished. Him and Shuichi were both naked. "I love you, Shuichi."

Shuichi was stunned. Yuki was a lover not a talker, but here he was telling him that he loved him. "I love you too."

"Then get in bed." Yuki's voice was more asking than commanding. Shuichi and Yuki got in bed with the later on top, straddling the young boy. Yuki took one of Shuichi's nipples in his mouth. Shuichi arched and moaned in pleasure. Yuki smiled and left the nipple to trace kissed down his torso Then back you to his neck. Yuki bit and licked trying make a bit mark. Once he made one Yuki reached into the bedside table and pulld out a jar of lubrication. Unscrewing the top and getting out a small drop and coating two of his fingers Yuki then put one in side Shuichi. Shuichi let out a gasp. Yuki then out two fingers in him scissoring the young boy. Yuki pulled out and coated his hard member with plenty on lube. "Ready?" Shuichi nodded. Yuki pushed in. He was lost in the tight hotness of Shuichi. He began thrusting into the boy. The passion building inside Yuki. He could feel himself coming to his peak. Shuichi was moaning as Yuki was screaming 'Shuichi' at the top of his lungs. Yuki came and fell, he leaned over Shuichi trying catch his breath. He slid out and rolled over satisfied and happy. He pulled Shuichi into an embrace.

"I love you Shuichi and nothing will ever change that." Yuki kissed Shuichi on the lips, gently and held him close. They held hands with their wedding rings together and fell asleep with their bodies intertwined.


End file.
